


The days we spend

by KnigthOfMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Judge Me, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Tried, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnigthOfMind/pseuds/KnigthOfMind
Summary: Keith and Lance meet thanks to a group chat with their friends, Hunk and Pidge(I suck at sumarys)There will be angs, and maybe a happy ending but I don't really know yetWhen Lance Speaks in Spanish the translation will be at the end notesI'm Spanish so that part will be perfectI apologice if I misspell somethingThis is mi firts fic in english





	1. Where we are

*LANCE POV*

Lance McClain was a normal kid, just a kid from Cuba who like to hang out with his friends and play with his siblings, he lived in Cuba until they moved to the united states to have a better life, there he met Hunk, who became his best friend, it was seven years ago and it was two years now since his life changed again.  
Lance was now at the hospital he had been diagnosticate with lung cancer, he felt like his world was fading away, all his dreams all the things he wanted to do, he was just 15 when they gave him the news, he startet thinking that the world just wanted to watch him die, why it have to be him?

two moths ago he was better, they let him go home and just go back to do a medical check, he was now 17 and was back at the hospital because the cancer was going worse again, today was another day for him, his family came to visit almost all days, he had told them to come less often, they have their lifes and he wanted them to not waste so much time in the hospital, they can have skipe conversations and it will be great for him, he was now looking at the window, thinking of what he would be doing if it wasn't for his condition when a nock at the door bring him back to the reality

-nock nock, can I come in?- he smiles at the voice, it have to be Hunk  
-sure, budy- looks at him with his usual smile, Hunk was looking as huggable as always, he was wearing his usual clothes, the saoman enters the room, closing the door behind him, -how is my best budy doing?-  
-as always, you know, oh yes, I'm pretty sure this new nurse is falling for me- he was now smirking, with confidence in his voice, the Saoman can't help but laugh at that, Lance will always be Lance.

-as I spected of the loverboy, I'm glad to see you are feeling so well-he takes a small pause before asking-and how is...- -nope, no, nope, we are not talking about my disease, you know the rules- he knows what he was going to ask and didn't let him finish

-lest better talk about you, how are the classes going? you told me about a new friend with a rare name...what was it?..- Hunk sighs defeated by the change of subjet and decides to let it go

-Pidge, their name is Pidge...I think you will love them...is like the devil but they have somthing that makes you wanna stay near them, also they are really smart...they are two years younger than us but is in the same class as me- Lance smiles letting the other boy speak now, he realy wanted to meet that Pidge and he was liking them just because what Hunk had told him, they look like the perfec person to make some pranks

-that's awesome, I can't wait to meet them- he sighs still smiling, resting in te bed now, still looking at his best friend

-you know...if I tell them about you, we can come together to visit you- and for a second the cubans smile drop, but he was able to have it back in place fast

-oh, Hunk, my man...you know I don't want that, they will know just if is really necesary....and it isn't so for them I'm just in some trip in Cuba or something like that- Hunk sighs again, siting next to Lance bed

-you know...is beeing a while...maybe it will be better if you talk of this...-

-Hunk..what did I said? the rules...we don't talk about my disease, you don't talk about it with other people unless it is my family or the doctors and nurses, so end of this..- and like that, the silence fill the room for a couple of minutes, they end up talking about random stuff until Hunk left back home and then Lance was alone at the room, like he wanted, or at least that's what he wnats to belibe.

*KEITH POV*

Keith life was always difficult, he never had the chance to met his mother she died when he was born, his father tried to be good for him, to raise him but he passed away in a car accident when Keith was 4, leaving him alone in the world.

He entered in the foster sistem, that should be ok, but he never was in the same house for more than five months, he was a child with issues, he had a hard time trusting people and beeing from house to house only made things worse, he grew up closed to the world, never have friends, never speak to the new foster family, he was tired to try, or at least it was like that until he met Takashi Shirogane, who was his new foster brother, at firts keith was acting the same, not even bothering to unpack his things but then this family realy tried to be a family for him, and with some time he started to talk to them, to sare how was his day, that was when he was 9. From that day everything seems to be getting better for him, school was starting to feel interesting, and he even had a friend now, it was a kid younger that him, Kattie, she was fun to be around, they just have somethings in common, and plus their older brothers were friends.

It was all good until one day, when he was 12 he discovered that he was gay, and he though that it was ok, he had told his parets and Shiro, and the where ok with that, but it wasn't the same in the school, it was when they started with the bulling, and it was when he started closing again.

  
He was now 18, the things in the school never got better and he end up expelled because some fights, he had to move to other school, where he didn't know anyone, and didn't even try, half a year ago it was all too much for him, what was the point of life? nothing seemed worth living so he decided that his life will end that day, and so he will be with his true parents, he will meet his mother, and he did it, he tried to kill himself, but Shiro found him in time to stop him and save his life.

  
Since that day he was in a psychiatric hospital, what was pointless in his opinion, they treat him like he was weak, and he hate that, he just talked to Pidge or his family in the phone, because he don't want to see them, he can't face them, not after what he did.

  
"Gremlin: Keef, stay awake? "  
"KoGAYne: maybe...what you want?"  
"Gremlin: just talk with my Emo friend, you know I can't stay in the earth if I don't anoy you, is part of my contract"  
"KoGAYne: you know I hate you right?"  
"Gremlin: yep, I work hard on that"  
"KoGAYne: if that's all I will go back to my emo music"  
"Gremlin: aah, don't be like that Keef...you see, I can go there this weekend if you like"  
"KoGAYne: no"  
"Gremlin: please? I really miss you Keith"  
"KoGAYne: I said no, end of it"  
"Gremlin: ok...can I at least...I don't know, introduce you to a friend? you know Hunk I talked to you of him, you'll like him"  
"KoGAYne: I don't need more friends Pidge"  
"Gremlin: please?"  
"Gremlin: if you let me, I wont tell you to go in a moth"  
it took Keith a couple of minutes to thinks about it, and knowing Pidge this was a good ofer for him  
"KoGAYne: let it be 2 moth and I'll try"  
"Gremlin: That's too much....but ok, you'll see. you'll thank me"  
"KoGAYne: whateber, I have to go"  
"Gremlin: OMG you are having social life?"  
"KoGAYne: yes, with my book alone in my room"  
"KoGAYne: bye"  
"Gremlin: aah...see you Keith"


	2. Unknow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is now in a group chat but he isn't really happy about that, Lance was in it too and he is like a kid with some candy

*KEITH POV*

He let his phone rest away on one side of the bed, he know his friend and as soon as they can he will be in a group chat with this Hunk guy they can't stop talking of, but right now he doesn't feel like talking to a stranger, plus Allura, the girl who is in charge of the patients of the psychiatric hospital, will want him to go to group therapy again, it wasn't her fault, or the group fault, but he just, didn't belong there.

Speaking about his pass? what he had done and why? why would he wanted to talk of that with anyone in the room, but he have to go there, in like an hour he have to go there, so he decided to stay reading until that moment, maybe, with a bit of luck, he was able to fall asleep and they don't make him go there.

But luck wasn't his friend, and he not only was awake when Allura nocked at the door and came in, the time passed way to fast for his liking, in other times it will be a slow bitch making the thay seem eternal, and it will definetly be like that in the therapy just like always.

-Keith, is time to go with the group- she was smiling at him, like always, he doesn't hater her, not at all, she was really nice for a doctor, but he hated that she always make him do that kind of things, it would be a lot easier for all if they just leave him alone, he didn't answer her

-please Keith, you know this will be good for you, they are all wan't to get better and be out, you want that to right?- she tryed, he just sighs and closes his book leaving it on the bed, her smile grows a little seeing that he will be going.

-you know? it will be nice if you change your clothes...but only if you want to- the korean looks at her and then back at his pyjama.

-I don't feel like it...-he starts walking to Allura, and then they both went out of the room, the walk to the room of the therapy was silent, Keith concentrate in the floor, why that place have to be all in white? it just make him more nervous that he already was, a couple of minutes after they arrive to the place, Allura opens the door and as always he was the last one to arrive, not like he cared.

The sesion was like always, they started talking, Keith didn't say a word, they tryed to make him talk, still he didn't and one hour after, that seem like a day for him, he was going back to his room, Allura next to him, telling him again that this was important for his mental health, that he need to start opening to people again, and all that same bullshit, once they arrive to his room he just go back to bed, Allura goes away, he looks at the Phone and decides to take it.

[19:45 30 new messages in .:The Gang:.]

He sighs, as he thought Pidge have already added him to the group, after a bit he decides to open it and add Hunk, but then he saw two unknow numbers in there, that wasn't fair, Pidge said Hunk, not Hunk and another one, so he decided to leave the group, maybe it looks a bit stupid, but for him this was a betray, even when Pidge know that he didn't want to be near new people they manage to have him in this group, he acepted but because he thought it was only one person, so meybe it was selfish but he wasn't going to talk to two strangers, plus he surely was only going to say, Hi I'm Keith, and nothing more.

"KoGayne: Pidge I hate you, you told me there will be only one person more, and it was two, so no thanks, I don't want to end in another therapy group"

He know it wasn't that big deal, but he was kind of anoyed, so sorry unknow, but we aren't going to be nothing, not a chance, and like that he decided to go back to his book for some hour until the sleep finally comes and he let his eyes shut down.

*LANCE POV*

He was watching some series at netflix, or at least he was trying to, stupid hospital with its bad wifi, why did the tecnology hate him like that, he just wanted to wacht something but it gets dificult when it stops every now and then.

"Sharpshooter: Hunk my man....I'm borred and Netflix won't work, send help!"

"Sweetcookie: you know I can't go, have class in 5 min"

"Sharpshooter: nooo I'll die, I need something or I'll die!"

And Hunk didn't awnser to him, must be in class, men this was the worse, he didn't have nothing to do, so he decided to go take a walk in the hospital.

He stands up and sits on a Wheelchair to avoid walking too much, he goes out of the room to make a visit to some of the kids, he always loved kids, and he like to play with them, so the idea of make some of them happy in the hospital was just perfect.

Some hours after, when he was back at his room, Hunk awnsered to him.

"Sweetcookie: I'm back"

"Sharpshooter: Omg, finally...I thought I'll die all alone"

"Sweetcookie: such a Drama queen"

"Sweetcookie: Pidge is making a group with a friend of them, if you want i can ask them to put you in it too"

"Sharpshooter: that sounds really good, maybe that way I get less borred, ask them please!"

"Sweetcookie: ok ok, I'll tell them "

Lance smiled at his phone, and some minutes after a new nitification showed on the screen.

[17:43 Unknow has added you to .:The Gang:.]

"Unknow: wellcome to my land newone, if you want to be a part of this you have to sign a soul contract with me"

"Sharpshooter: I don't know you but I think I'll like you, the name's Lance, are you Pidge?"

"Sweetcookie: yep is them, but you should call them Lordevil"

"Sharpshooter: omg I like that jajaja"

"Lordevil: I like that one"

"Sharpshooter: it's now your nick name ;)"

"Lordevil: good boy, I'll might let you have your soul for a bit more"

"Sharpsooter: great, I really like my soul, it's been with me for so long"

Lance laugh in his room from time to time, readin and replying to the messages, this Pidge was really nice, well they were friends with Hunk, even if they are the devil, they must have something inside, he was wondering who was the unknow number in the group, whoever it was it clearly wasn't paying attention tho the phone, because it wasn't posted as read, they keep talking until a notification catched his attention.

[19:48 Unknow has leave .:The Gang:.]

"Sharpshooter: WTF? we didn't say anything bad...did we?"

"Sweetcookie: wasn't that your friend Pidge? did we said something bad?"

"Lordevil:....it was, I'll try to speak to him"

"Sweetcookie: ok, we'll be here"

[Sharpshooter to Sweetcookie via private]

"Sharpshooter: I don't know this friend of Pidge but I think it was rude to leave like that"

"Sweetcookie: maybe they didn't know it was Pidge group...or leave without knowing"

"Sharpshooter: God Hunk...how can you be so pure? you know that is imposible, unless Pidge friend is some weir 45 years old guy or something like that"

"Sharpshooter: and I really don't think that's the case"

"Sweetcookie: ok, yes is a bit strange, but maybe it wasn't them? idk"

"Sharpshooter:....I'll try to stick to what you said....but still think it was kind of rude"

"Sweetcookie: :) thanks budy"

"Sharpshooter: why are you even thanking me for? xDD"

"Sweetcookie: I just wanted to be polite!!"

"Sharpshooter: and that's why you are a sweet cookie for me budy"

"Sharpshooter: you're just...the purest thing in this world, gracias por ser mi amigo.."

"Sweetcookie: you know that I can google translate you really easy here right?"

"Sharpshooter:...fuck I always forget that....stupid google translate"

"Sweetcookie: aaawww....so cute, I really enjoy been your friend too Lance <3"

"Sharpshooter: I know budy"

 

Lance sighs with a little smile in his face, it was not something strange that he switch language when he was speaking, so he somtimes do it on pruporse to say something he don't want the others to know, and of course when he was writing it was harder wor him to not notice, and sometimes just forget that when is on a screen, the other person can translate it easier, but well, firts world problems, am I right? he looks at the hour and smiles, it was time for his skipe call of this week with his family.

 

[.:The Gang:.]

"Sharpshooter: guys, I love you, but I have something really important to do, so I'll be out for a long, don't miss me too much ;)"

"Sweetcookie: ok budy, have fun"

"Lordevil: yeah...have fun, and don't worry, we won't miss you"

"Sharpshooter: D: I thought we had some kind of conection, what did I do wrong?"

"Lordevil: you know, I'm the devil, I can't be too friendly or I'll die"

"Sharpshooter: I thought you were diferent D:"

"Sharpshooter: well, I really have to go, bye :)"

"Lordevil: Bye"

"Sweetcookie: Bye budy"

 

And like that he put away his phone, the videocall with his family, thìs was one of the things he loved more in the world, be able to see them all, even if they can´t stay at the hospital with him, they are really a lot, so he just told them to do thins instead of full the hospital room with the McClains, they spoke for hours, about how he was doing, how things where in the house, the little ones where so amused telling him about school and their new pet, a grey cat they called it Blue in Lances honor, because he loves cats and blue was always his favourite colour, then they said their goodbyes and him power off the computer to sleep, he knows that he will be having sweet dreams thanks of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and coments give me lifetime  
> yeah, I think this was kind of short too...  
> "gracias por ser mi amigo-> thanks for been my friend"


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunks goes to see Lance with a surprise, Keith finally thinks a bit and sees he overreacted yesterday so he's giving the group one chance.

*LANCE POV*

he woke up to the sound of his phone, what the hell? wh whould anyone call him at 10 a.m? Maybe it wasn't really that early, but for someone like Lance, who needs his beauty sleep and really loves to take a good rest it is, he'll wake up when he feels like it, but now thanks to his phone he's waking up early, at least for him, he looks at the number firts, it was Hunk.

-God Hunk, what do you want?!- he said when he pick up the phone, and he can hear a soft laugh from the other side

-Good morning to you too, just wanted to make sure you're awake before I'm in your room, is a bit borring just watching you sleep-

-maybe you should try to come a bit late- he yawns -I'll be wake thanks to you, I hope you're near, or I'll kill you if you called me half an hour before you arrive here-

-don't worry, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, see you-

-see you-

And with that te call was finished, Lance sighs a bit and incorporates in the bed to a siting position, looking at his surroundings he can find a box in the table, sure, the nurses have already bring the breakfast but he was asleep so they just felt it there, this nurses, they where great people, not waking him if it wasn't really necesary, smiles a bit and gets the breakfast closer, it was an orange juice, because he said that he didn't want the milk, not that he didn't like it, just the he usually eat his breakfast like 2 hour after they have bring it to his room, and he was geting tired of ice cold milk, so the juice was a better idea, and he haves too some biscuits, and not forget about the botle of water they give to him every day.

Not long before he's finished there is a knock on the door.

-come in...- Lance looks at the door while it starts opening, revealing Hunk on the other side of it, but he wasn't allone, there was another person with him, a Small boy? with lihgt brown and messy hair, and some big glasses on his face, who was wearing green clothes and a big smile on his face.

Lance looked at Hunk, with confusion and betrayal in his eyes.

-I'm here to take your soul as payment like we already talked before-

-So...this is Pidge in person Lance.....surprice?-

-Hunk...why are they here?- he keeps looking at both

-Don't get mad at Hunk, I just found him when he was coming...and kind of made him tell me everything- they were smiling proudly of theirselfs

-Sorry budy, I tryed to not tell them, but they know how to make me speak- Hunk sighs and so does Lance. feeling a bit defeated by the situation.

-why wouldn't you want me to know you're here?- Pidge asked looking at Lance as they aproach -and don't you dare to say, because I don't want you to fall for my, because you aren't as handsome as you describe yourself sharpshooter-

-Ouch, that hurts- he dramatices a bit and Pidge rolled their eyes, while Hunk chuckles a bit -ok, I just don't want you to have pity of me-

-Why? because you're in the hospital? Lance, if I have to have pity of you, it will be because you think you're such a heartbreaker, not because of this- they smirk at the cuban, who can't help to laugh at that 

-Ok, ok....thanks- he now looks at Hunk -I'll forgibe you this time budy, but just because Pidge is the overlod and you have to follow what they say-

-You got it- Pidge smirks again proudly, and Hunk smiles softly looking at his two friends, he was happy that Lance wasn't trying to get them away, they stayed with him for 2 more hours until the nurses came to the room to take Lance for some test, once he's out they decided to go out of the hopital, it will take long and Hunks nows it, LAnce wanted him to go always, even if Hunks tryes to be with him, Lance always says that they are long and borring and when they are finished he only wants to get back to sleep so it better if he goes and comes back another day, so they do that.

*KEITH POV*

He woke up sighing, as always he was feeling tired, he sure slept all the night but it was like nothing to him, nightmares and bad memories chasing him all night, not like he wanted, he just wanted to rest for once.

He incorporates to a siting position and takes his phone but it was dead, oh right he was mad at Pidge and just let it rest on the side of the bed, not even bordering to let it charge back, so he decided to do that now, better late than never no?

Once the phone is back to live he can see it was 12 a.m. well, it wasn't that late but he have like 29 messages from his brother and other 12 from Pidge, shit, now that he was thinking about it  he was a bit of a dick yesterday, he was angry because he always was, and if he isn't angry he usualy was sad or just don't feel a thing, and yet knowing that Pidge was always with him, so maybe he owned they an apologice, but firts he haves to reply to his brother before he comes to his room to see if he was still alive.

[Angrypie to SpaceDad via private]

"Angrypie: I won't read the 123124 messages you send me so resume"

"SpaceDad: GOD KEITH! WHAT WHERE YOU DOING? I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU"

"Agrypie: I just fell asleep and forget to charge my phone, no big deal"

"SpaceDad: Ok"

"SpaceDad: But don't do that again"

"Angrypie: Sure dad"

"SpaceDad: I'm your brother....please don't tell me you still have me saved as SpaceDad"

"Angrypie: are you still having me like Angrypie?"

"SpaceDad: touche"

"SpaceDad: ok, but what I wanted to say, Adam and I are going to visit you this weekend, ok?"

"Angrypie: Shiro, you know I love you, but I don't want you or Adam here"

"SpaceDad: you know I'm going anyway right?"

"Angrypie:...I don't have another choice right?...ok but make it fast"

"SpaceDad: sure, see you soon"

"SpaceDad: I love you"

"Angypie: sure..see you"

Keith sighs, now he haves to face his brother and his fiance, son't get him wrong, he always loved the two of them, but he don't like them to see him like that, he feel so helpless because of that, he just wanted to be well again and go outside, but at the same time he feel like he didn't deserve to do that, he didn't deserve to be outside again, he event feel like he deserve to stay alive.

He looks at his phone for a couple of minutes, today was his free day, it means that today he didn't have to leave the room if he didn't want to, Allura will give him some food, and maybe ask him to go outside with the other, but he was in his right to say that he wants to stay, finally he decided to reply to Pidge.

[KoGAYne to Gremlin via private]

"KoGAYne: ok Pidge, maybe yesterday I was a bit....hard with you"

"Gremlin: OMG, this is...like the fastes time you forgave me"

"KoGAYne: who says I'm forgiven you?"

"Gremlin: you, by talking to me"

"KoGAYne: SHIT"

"KoGAYne: maybe I spend too much time with you"

"KoGAYne: I need new friends..."

"Gremlin: Nah, I just know how to read minds"

"Gremlin: but is a reality that you need new friends, I can't be the only one there, I'm too much just for you"

"KoGAYne: Shut up P"

"Gremlin: NEVER"

"Gremlin: if you want I can get you in the Gang again, just don't leave because they are two"

"Gremlin: I'm sure you'll love Lance...even more than Hunk"

"KoGAYne: what do you mean by even more?"

"KoGAYne: what is he? a victorian secret gay model or something?"

"Gremlin: I'll skip the victorian secret part, but who knows...maybe"

"KoGAYne: I don't care if he is, not like I'm going to meet him"

"Gremlin: Give the Gang a chance...pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee"

"KoGAYne: ok ok, I'll do it, but just because I don't want to have a million messages of you saying please"

"Gremlin: Shit, you really need new friends haha"

[12:30 Gremlin added you to .:The Gang:.]

"Gremlin: proud to say here's my friend KoGAYne, you can also call him Keef"

"KoGAYne: OMG Pidge you know that I hate you right?"

"Gremlin: Know it, and proud of it"

"Unknow: haha, don't worry, I won't call you like that, you must be Keith,I'm Hunk by the way"

"KoGayne: THANKS, maybe it was true that you are a good person"

"Unknow: I don't think I'm bad...so thanks"

"Gremlin: yeah, Hunk's like the pures person in here, like a ray of sunshine in the dark"

"KoGAYne: how is he even talking to you, you are like a little evil gremlin"

"RayOfSunshine: OMG, Keith that was a good one, hahaha"

"Gremlin: I'm not a gremlin...but sure I'm evil"

"Gremlin: and sure he speaks to my, I have his soul, he can't scape from me, muahahahaha"

"KoGAYne: that explains everything"

"RayOfSunshine: yeah, made a mistake and now my soul belong to they"

"KoGAYne: Like me..."

"KoGAYne: Is not that...Lance? showing?"

"Gremlin: hohohoho, so you agreed to come here for him at the end... >:)"

"KoGAYne: one more word and I'm out of here"

"RayOfSunshine: As Lance best friend I may say to you that he's bi"

"KoGAYne: OMG...I'm starting to see why you two are friends"

"RayOfSunshine: idk why you say that, I'm a good person"

"RayOfShunsine: but Lance can't talk right now, he'll be out for a while"

"KoGAYne: oh, I see.."

They stayed talking for a while, until Hunk had to go, and he decided that, to stay speaking with only Pidge it will be better to do it in private, when Pidge left him because their brother wanted their help with something  he let his phone on his side, and decided that today he was going to eat out of his room, he was feeling better, maybe Pidge was right and all he needed whas to talk to other people and forget about everything, not like he was going to tell that gremlin that they where right.

When Allura saw him she just smiles a lot, proud of him for leaving the comfort of his room.

-are you going to eat Keith?- he just nods still looking at the happy women

-I'm so glad to hear that, I was going to ask you what you wanted to brign it to your room-

-I see, well I'm doing it so no needs to-

She nods still smiling softly and just continues walking, Keith goes to the dining hall and takes something to eat walking to a empty table to eat, he was going to do it out of his room, but it doesn't mean he was going to talk to anyone and make friends, no, it was one thing doing it in the phone and with people that his friend already knows, an other to start a conversation to a stranger that in the end will strat asking you why you are here, not happening.

So he was eating all alone, but he was ok with that, once he's done he goes back to the comfort os his room he goes back to his bed, firt cheking that hi's ohine was still charging and with 0 messages, and with the great news he started reading a new book, this was a gif from his brother, a book about space, another one, but well, he love that kind of books.

The time went flying for him while reading and only stoped at the sound of his phone, he picks it and can see a notification of a new message

[19:05 2 new messages in .:The Gang:.]

"Unknow: I see you're back! Wellcome, the name's Lance...but they call me the tailor..."

"Unknow:...because I know how to thread the needle"

"KoGAYne: OMG hahaha that is really bad"

"TheTailor: What? escuse me, but is the best you can say to anyone to break the ice ;)"

"KoGAYne: sure.. The Tailor"

"KoGAYne: by the way, I'm Keith"

"TheTailor: I know...Keef"

"KoGAYne:.....no, you too..."

"TheTailor: sorry, too late, I read all and you are Keef for me...unless you want me to have you as KoGAYne"

"KoGAYne: I hate both...but I hate less KoGAYne"

"TheTailor: ok, so Keef then hahaha"

"KoGAYne: I can really see why the Gremlin likes you"

"TheTailor: you mean the Lordevil? yes They love me"

"KoGAYne: And I hate you..."

"TheTailor: WOW, I made Keef mad"

Keith smiles a little at his phone, maybe it really was a good idea for him to be in this chat group, but as said before, he'll never tell Pidge that, he started a new chat with Lance alone, because it was just the two of them talking so it would be better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see Hunks POV? or Pidge? or should I stay with Keith and Lance only?  
> Leave coments to say what you think of that! :)  
> And yes I found it cool to given them diferents nicknames depending of who POV are we seeing, if you feel it confused I can put here the nicknames for each one.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here, Shiro goes to visit his brother, Lance haves news.

*KEITH POV*

He had been talking with Lance and the rest of the gang all the week, sure, Lance can be annoying sometimes, but he was liking too much speaking with him, and Hunk, he really was like a ray of sushine, that boy was really pure, even is he manage to get along with the evil gremlin, it was Saturday now, and Shiro was coming with Adam to see him, in other conditions he'll be mad, and avoiding his brother and his fiance, but he was in a good mood, and he was more like waiting them to arrive, maybe, and just maybe, this new gang could help him go outside this depression he was dealing with.

He wake up early, and even dress up, that was a major move for him, he can't even remember when was the last time he used actual clothes instead of his pyjama, he had already eat his breakfast and was just waiting for his brother while finish realing the last book he started.

Around 11:30 a.m. he can hear a knock in the door followed by a voice he didn't hear in some time.

-Keith? can we come in?- it was Shiro, a small smile was formed in Keith lips and he nods, then remembering that with the door Shiro won't be able to see him do that, and feeling a bit like a fool for doing it.

-Sure, come in- he let the book rest in the night table next to his bed and looks at the door, it opens showing Shiro and Adam at the other side, looking at  him with a small smile

-How are you feeling?- Shiro asked once he taked a seat.

-...well...everything still sucks...- he can see his brother sighs, worry starting to apear in his face -but, I'm starting to talk with...some friends of Pidge....and I think is helping me....don't you ever dare to tell that to that gremlin- Shiro laughs a little, smile back in his face. 

-afraid of Pidge feeling like the overlord?- this time was Adam who spoke, Shiro and Keith laughs softly because of that.

-what? don't you know them?..they are the evil overlod, they know it and they are proud of it- Keith said with a bit of joy in his voice, Shiro was looking at him, with watery eyes, still smiling at him, why was him going to cry? Keith was starting to feel a bit confused, maybe he did somthing to upset him and thats why he have come here, omg, what if this was all to say goodbye to him, like all the fosters familys he had been with, no, not now, he was starting to see the light, they can't take that away again.

And then, Shiro was hugging him, they both were crying now.

-Keith....I'm so proud of you...you...you are getting better...you are trying to get better..-

Keith hold him closer, that wasn't what he was expecting, and he liked that, Shiro, his brother was proud of him, even if he had done so many stupid things in his life, even if he tryed to end with his own life, Shiro still wanted to be his brother, and was proud of him getting better.

-you two are gonna make me cry if you still like this, you know?- Adam spoke clearing away some tears that wanted to leave his eyes -don't forget one of the reason we are here Shiro...- Adam was smiling at them, and now Shiro let go Keith looking at him.

-yes, yes...Keith, Adam and I are...getting married, we wanted to tell you sooner but...- Keith didn't let him finish the sentence

-OMG NO WAY- he was looking now at Adam to see if it was true, and Adam let him see the ring in his hand

-I can't believe you finally asked...OMG is the end of the worl- Shiro laughs at his brother reaction

-we will get married in 2 months...I wanted you to be my best man- at that Keith just nods smiling, he was even forgeting where he was

-sure! of course I want to be your best man! OMG I have to tell Pidge...tell me they didn't know yet-

-we wanted you to know it before others- Adam said smiling softly at him.

-but you know...you have to get better so they let go go out of here- and then reality hits him, sure, he was in a dam psychiatric hospital, because he had depression and he tried to kill himself, he wasn't alowed to go outside by himself because he was dangerous for himself.

-..but hey! look at you Keith...you're dressed....and Allura told me that you are going to eat out of your room...you are getting better...you need just a bit more- Keith looks now at his brother in the eyes.

-...do you....really think...I'll be able to go outside...so soon?-

-I'm sure of it...you are my little brother...and you can make this- Shiro smiled at him, and Keith nods, he was right, he was getting better, maybe he can make it to the wedding.

They stayed talking until Shiro and Adam had to go for work, once they're gone he goes to check his phoneand as expected he had a lot of messages fron the group chat with Hunk, Pidge and Lance.

[13:46 31 new messages in .:The Gang:.] 

"KoGAYne: OMG guys, why you speak so much"

"Gremlin: OMG Lance was right, he knows how to summon Keith!!"

"Gremlin: looks like the pupil is better than the teacher now.."

"TheTailor: I told you >:)"

"TheTailor: now you have to give me back part of my soul muahahaha"

"KoGAYne: ok, I don't even want to know, I'm better going now"

"TheTailor: nooo you can't do this to me man D:"

"TheTailor: I was waiting all morning to talk to you"

"KoGAYne: and what is so important?"

"Gremlin: he wants to see you"

"Gremlin: because he's so gay for you he can't control himself anymore"

At that KEith blushes a lot looking at his phone, that was a joke...right?

"TheTailor: PIDGE OMG I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"TheTailor: DON'T LISTEN TO THEY KEITH IS NOT THAT"

"TheTailor: I was just saying that is not fair that only Pidge knows how you are in person, so it would be nice if you send us a picture"

"KoGAYne: well...I don't know how are you or Hunk"

"Gremlin: hohoho is that your way to say you're gay for him too and want to see him?"

"KoGAYne: PIGDE!"

"TheTailor: PIDGE!!"

"Gremlin: hahaha I love this <3"

"KoGAYne: I can see it..."

"KoGAYne: and where's Hunk?"

"TheTailor: he's in a family reunion, so he'll be out all day"

"Gremlin: and that's why he was talking here"

"Gremlin: have to go now, don't defile the chat group lovebirds"

"TheTailor: OMG PIDGE, WILL YOU EVER STOP?"

"KoGAYne: nope, they won't...wanna continue in private?"

"TheTailor: sure"

 

*LANCE POV*

The only good thing that happened to him this week was meeting Pidge and Keith thanks to Hunk, the result of the tests...well they weren't the best, they were more bad news for him, bad news that he didn't want to give to his family or friends, the tumor decided that it would be fun to grow and now he had to be in chemotherapy for a while, starting next week, he was going to tell Hunk, but just didn't know how, at leats Coran, who was his main nurse was a really nice guy, he was there when Lance needed him, and was like an uncle for him, even for his family Coran was one more, he was with Lance since it all started, and he was coming back from holidays so it would be a bit easier for Lance now. 

It was Saturday, and Hunk wouldn't come because he had a family reunion, and his family flight was canceled due to atmospheric danger, so they wouldn't be here with him to tell them the news, the only thing he had left was the group chat, so he decided that he will talk there

[13:35 Loverboy to .:The Gang:.]

"Loverboy: Heeeey"

"Loverboy: anyone is alive here?"

"EvilGremlin: I think I am....but I need one mor black coffee to make sure"

"Loverboy: you sure have a problem with that...is it even healthy to drink so much black coffee?"

"EvilGremlin: what? don't you know that my blood is black?"

"Loverboy: your what?"

"EvilGremlin: yeah yeah, my blood is black..."

"EvilGremlin:...because I don't have blood, only black coffee"

"Loverboy: omg...that would make sense..."

"EvilGremlin: see?"

"EvilGremlin: I can't belive that Hunk isn't here"

"Loverboy: he's in a family reunion, he will be off all day"

"EvilGremlin: ooooh that explains why you talk here"

"Loverboy: hey! I'm not that bad"

"EvilGremlin: suuure, Keith isn't here if you are going to ask"

"Loverboy: why you say that? I didn't ask"

"EvilGremlin: suuuure, but you was gonna, I can read your mind"

"Loverboy: yeah sure.."

"Loverboy: well, I just was thinking that is not fair that I'm the only one who don't know how is Keith"

"EvilGremlin: Hunk doesn't know either... ewe"

"EvilGremlin: so you was just wanting to see Keith.. ewe"

"Loverboy: OMG stop with that, I thought that they met in class ok?"

"EvilGremlin: nope, so you aren't the only one"

"EvilGremlin: you can ask him to send you a picture, but firts he haves to come here, and that can take all day in his case"

"Loverboy: I'm sure I can summon Keith if I want to"

"EvilGremlin: no way, prove it"

"Loverboy: ok, I'm gping to play some Emo music adn he will be here any minute now"

"EvilGremlin: Do it!"

"Loverboy: give me a sec, I need to find the most emo song I can and make all I need"ç

"EvilGremlin: if you manage to do it I'll give you part of your soul back"

"Loverboy: fair enough"

"Loverboy: ok, finally I'm done"

"EvilGremlin: is not gonna work"

"Keef: OMG guys, why you speak so much"

"EvilGremlin: OMG Lance was right, he knows how to summon Keith!!"

(...)

[Keef to TheTailor via private]

"Keef: so...you really want to see me?"

"TheTailor: yea! I want to know if you are as emo as Pidge says"

"Keef: then I won't send you anything"

"TheTailor: I was joking!! let me have this please..."

"TheTailor: I'll send you one mine...if you want too"

"Keef: ok. but you firts"

Lance looked at his phone, ok, he haves to send him a picture...he opens his galery and starts looking at the pictures for one that was good enought to send to Keith, he was really liking that boy, and surely he didn't want him to know about his condition yet, if it was for him Pidge wouldn't know either, but there's nothing to be done with that, he finally founds one picture that was ok to send to the other boy, and so he does, he can see how the mesage goes to read, that's it, Keith now knows how he is, and there's no reply, one minute, two, three, and nothing.

"TheTailor:...come on Keith"

"TheTailor: I'm not that bad...."

He still looking at his phone but the reply didn't come, oh great, even with a photo he can see you are not worthy to try nothing, but then an image was send to him, it was a picture of keith, Lance can't help to blush when he sees the boy in the photo, sure he haves some emo look, but he was hot at his eyes, how in the worl can a mulet be good in anyone? and look at those eyes...if he was falling for this boy before, now he was in love with him.

"Keef: I know...I was just...doing the photo, ok?"

"TheTailor: OMG, OMG, you have a Mullet!"

"Keef: ahm...is not a Mullet, is just long"

"TheTailor: no no, it is a Mullet and nor you aren't keef anymore, now you're Mullet"

"Mullet: God no...this is getting worse"

"TheTailor: but even with a mullet..you are not bad at all"

"Mullet:...I can say the same"

"TheTailor: no you can't"

"TheTailor: I don't have a Mullet ;)"

"Mullet: hahaha OMG you are terrible Lance"

"TheTailor: but still you love me"

"Mullet:...yeah, sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking soo much this story that the chapters come to my really fast!


	5. Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith starts chatting more often, Lance finally can talk to Hunk

*LANCE POV*

Lance ended up chatting all the Saturday with Keith, he was kind of funny, even if he gets anoyed pretty easy but he really was feeling confortable with him, plus the boy was his type, even if he looked kind of Emo, and haves a hairstile from the 80s, because seriously, who wears a Mullet now a days, but somehow it looked really good in the boy, he was so cute, like realy realy cute, he even looked inocent and Lance loved it.

It was getting late, and he was sure that Keith must have something important to do, not just talk to him in the phone, well not exacly talk, he wished this was a phone call, he wanted to know how does the korean boy sounds like, fuck, he will be dreaming about that for days.

[21:51 TheTailor to Mullet via private]

21:51 "TheTailor: so..Keith don't you have nothing to do?"

21:51 "TheTailor: don't get me wrong, I love to talk with you...but we have been chatting like for hours"

21:52 "Mullet: I can ask you the same Lance"

21:52 "TheTailor: fuck you"

21:53 "TheTailor: didn't I said that I have a cold and can't go out of my house?"

21:53 "Mullet: nope"

21:53 "Mullet: don't you have work from class to do?"

21:54 "TheTailor: I can ask you the same ;)"

21:55 "Mullet: shit, you can't use my words against me"

21:55 "TheTailor: watch me do it :3"

21:55 "Mullet: yes? maybe I should stop talking to you"

21:56 "TheTailor: I didn't mean it like that D:"

22:01 "TheTailor: Mullet?"

22:10 "TheTailor: hey this is rude to leave me read"

22:15 "TheTailor: Keef? Mullet?"

22:20 "TheTailor: ok, and now you don't read me.."

22:21 "TheTailor: are you mad at me?"

22:30 "TheTailor: this isn't funny Keith"

22:31 "TheTailor: fine, if you want it like this I wont speak to you"

He sighs and let his phone rest on the table, why did that ended bad? they where fine and jocking and now looks like they are angry with the other, he opens his laptop Hunk must be sleeping already, and his family where still stuck on the airport and whouldn't be back home until monday, and he isn't sure if he wanted or not to tell them about the chemotherapy, he wanted to talk about it with Hunk, but it was imposible right now.

He starts searching for something to watch, he knows his body and is almost 100% sure that he won't be able to sleep tonight, even if he haves some sweet dreams thanks to Keith and their chatt before it gone wrong, he still have in his mind all the bad memorys of the chemotherapy, and just think of having to do it againg was enought to have his nightmares back.

[23:37 Mullet to TheTailor]

23:37 "Mullet: Sorry, my phone died and I had it dificult to find my charger"

23:38 "Mullet: I'm not mad at you....sorry"

23:45 "TheTailor: how can you be searching for your charger for like 2 hours??"

23:45 "Mullet: mmmmh....big room?"

23:46: "TheTailor: yeah...sure..."

23:47: "Mullet: hey, listen I wasn't mad at you...if I was I will just block you and end of it "

23:53 "TheTailor: Good to know I guess"

23:55 "Mullet:...are you mad at me?"

23:55 "what?...no..no I'm not"

23:55 "TheTailor: I'm happy to know that you're not mad at me :)"

23:56: "Mullet: yeah, I can't be mad for something like that"

23:59: "TheTailor: Should I remember you....you left the group the firts day you were in it with no reason?"

23:59 "Mullet: shut up Lance! I had reason...just you don't know them"

00:00 "TheTailor: be an emo lone wolf is not a reason babe"

And then Lance was blushing like hell, fuck he called Keith Babe, sure he was falling for the boy, but he didn't need to know it, he was really glad this wasn't a skipe call or in person...even a phone call, because he knows he won't be able to speak after that.

*KEITH POV*

He was blushing looking at the last message he had in his phone, babe, Lance just called him Babe, did it mean something for the cuban? Because it was what he needed to see he was falling for him, like, the guy was really handsme, and he had a really warm smile, even if he had just seeing it in one photo, and the eyes, don't forget about the eyes, Keith feels like he can drown in those gorgeous blue eyes if he looks direcly at them.

Before anwsering to Lance he needs to tell Pidge about this, he still don't know why, but he needed to do it.

 

[00:03 KoGAYne to Gremlin via private]

00:03 "KoGAYne: fuck, Pidge I think I like Lance"

 

[00:04 Mullet to TheTailor via private]

00:04 "Mullet: I'm not that bad"

00:05 "TheTailor: belive me, you are xD"

00:05 "Mullet: Well...I have to go, we can talk tomorrow "

00:06 "TheTailor: yeah! Sure!"

00:06 "TheTailor: sweet dreams~"

00:06 "Mullet: yeah..thanks, you too"

 

He sighs blushing a lot when his phone vibrates again, maybe it was Lance, saying something to stay chatting with him, but it wasn't him, what was a bit of a disapointment for the korean at that moment, he sighs a bit trying to calm and opens the notification.

 

[00:10 Gremlin to KoGAYne via private]

00:10 "Gremlin: that's gay"

00:11 "KoGAYne: no fuck sherlock? I didn't know"

00:12 "Gremlin: wow Chill, what happened?"

00:15 "KoGAYne: we were talking, and he called me babe"

00:16 "KoGAYne: fuck, Pidge he called me babe! WHY DID HE CALLED ME BABE?!"

00:18 "Gremlin: GOD KEITH I DODN'T FUCKING KNOW"

00:19 "Gremlin: maybe he likes you and is trying to make a move ewe"

00:20 "KoGAYne:....."

00:21 "KoGAYne: are you sure?"

00:23 "Gremlin: idk, maybe?"

00:23 "Gremlin: try to speak to him not me"

00:24 "KoGAYne: He is sleeping now"

00:25 "Gremlin: how you know? ewe"

00:25 "KoGAYne: I just know ok?"

00:25 "Gremlin: ok, is that all? I have class tomorrow"

00:26 "KoGAYne: you are the worse "

00:27 "Gremlin: I know, I work hard on that, bye Keef"

00:28 "KoGAYne: bye P, sleep well"

 

He sighs again and decided that maybe he should try to sleep too, things were good now, maybe he was able to have some rest tonight, he gets comfortable and closes his eyes, falling asleep in no time.

 

*LANCE POV*

As he thought it was imposible for him to sleep that night, even with music the nightmares were hunting him, and then wen he wasn't having a bad time with that, he remembered how he called Keith babe and wasn't able to sleep because of that, even if it seems like the guy didn't really care about it, sure Pidge said that Keith was gay, but that didn't mean that he had to like Lance in that way...maybe it dosen't have to mean he really was gay, maybe it was just to tease the other boy because Kogane is really easy to change to KoGAYne, fuck, why was he thinking of this now?

He rolls in the bed, looking now at the wall, who cares if he is or isn't gay, there's no way that anything will happen with them, firts of all Lance has a dissease, and it wasn't a easy one to treat, lung cancer, he maybe don't make it to next month, so nope, no boyfriend for him, no one deserve to sufer like this for him, and there are already to much people who knows about it, thinking about it, maybe he should tell Keith.

He rolls againg looking now at the ceilling, yes, maybe  he should tell Keith, is not fair that Pidge knows the truth but Keith doesn't, who know, maby with that move Keith starts talking less to him and that way, it would be easier to him to forget him. 

[9:30 incoming call from Hunk]

-it is me...or you are waking up earlier each time?-

-hahaha good mornig Lance, you anwsered really fast-

-yeah...are you coming?-

-yep, almost there, did you missed me yesterday- Lance sighs a bit 

-yes...I have news and wanted to talk with you...like in person not in the phone-

-oh...sure budy...give me a couple of minutes-

-ok, I'll be waiting-

He hang out the phone sighning again, finally he will be able to release some of this, even if he didn't want to worry Hunk even more, but he know that hte other know will know eventually, if not by him, by the nurses or doctors so he decided that it will be him who tell the big guy.

Like four minutes after, Hunk was in the door.

-come in..-

-hey budy- Hunk enters the room with worry in his face, if Lance agreed in the meeting without complaining about how early it was, this can't be good.

-hey...so, have a seat...- Lance wasn't looking at his best friend, it was dificult for him to do it, Hunks sits next to his best friend letting him continue.

-so...I have to...I have to go back...to chemotherapy..- Hunks smile droped at the news -the tumor is bigger now...and started to move to other places so..we have to do something..-

-Lance....I..I don't know...will...will you be ok?..I can come to it with you...-

-I....yeah...that will be great, I don't think..I will be able to go alone....- Hunk takes Lances hand caressing it a bit

-Then I'll be here...so you won't have to do it alone..ok budy?- Lance nods smiling a bit, but it doesn't last long, tears start to fall from his eyes and soon Lance is crying, Hunk hugs his best friend trying to give him some comfort

-it will be ok....you will be ok- Hunks caress Lances back, still hugging him

-w...why?...w...what have I done Hunk?...w...what have I done to deserve this?...- he says sobbing, not releasing his best friend, he was even shaking a bit, it was all too much for him, he just wanted to be a normal boy, with normal problems like, what should he wear to a prom...or how will he finish his next essay in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting a bit sad for Lance, I love him, belive me...but I'm a bad person


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a talk (another one)  
> so yes, I'm back :D

*KEITH POV*

He was dancing, dancing with a tall tan boy, who have the most beautifull blue eyes he had ever seen, he was dancing with Lance, even if he didn't like to dance or even know how to do it, but it feels so good, just the two dancing to a slow song close to the other, then they look at the other eyes with a little blush in his face when sudently he can see Lance face aproaching his, that's it, they were going to kiss and Keith was so nervous, but he wanted it so he gets closer to the cuban lips and then...he wakes up.

Fuck stupid mind, if he was going to have this kind of dreams, at least let him finish them, not wake him in the best part of the dream, he sighs and looks at the clock, 11:15 am, it was a good hour to wake up, he now looks at the window and after some minutes decides to stand up and go get a shower, so he takes some random clothes from his closet and goes out of the room to the bathroom they have.

After the short shower he goes to the dining hall to have some breakfast, since he started tallking with the others he usually goes there to eat, he now even talks to some of the others, not really a big talk, more like a, how are you feeling?, or , see you are better, he was starting to talk in the therapy and Allura was really proud of him for that, she even told him that if he continues like that, he would be out, not only for his brother weding, he would be out out, like living againg in his house, only he had to continue with some group therapy, but if that means that he would be good enought to have a normal live it would be worth it, more important, if that means that he would be able to be near Lance it would really be worth it, he wanted to see the tan man in real life, hear his voice, even if he knows that when he heard him he will definetly fall for him.

Once he's done he goes back to his room, and goes to check his phone, with 0 notification, it was strange, usually Lance or Hunk will be up at this hour and saying, good morning, or something like that, well maybe Lance was still sleeping, but it was no way Hunk had oversleep too.

[12:00 KoGAYne to .:The Gang:.]

12:00 "KoGAYne: can't belive I'm the firts one to wake up"

12:01 "Gremlin: Who says you where the firts one?"

12:01 "KoGAYne: me"

12:01 "KoGAYne: I was the firts writing here today"

12:02 "KoGAYne: that makes me me firts waking up"

12:03 "Gremlin: I was awake at 7:00"

12:03 "Gremlin: so, nope, I was the one who wakes up early"

12:05 "KoGAYne: you can't lie to my, little evil green one, you didn't wake up at 7, you was still awake at 7 and decided that it wasn't worthy going to sleep at that hour"

12:06 "Gremlin: that doesn't count as waking early?"

12:07 "KoGAYne: nope"

12:07 "KoGAYne: to wake early you have to sleep at least"

12:09 "Gremlin: fuck, I didn't thought of that"

12:10 "KoGAYne: maybe I am the genius here"

12:10 "KoGAYne: anyway...where are Lance and Hunk?"

12:11 "Gremlin: idk, they didn't say nothing of going anywhere so"

12:12 "Gremlin: maybe they don't have connection D:"

12:13 "KoGAYne: your worts nightmare"

12:15 "Gremlin: yeah, I know...is so...scary"

12:16 "KoGAYne: well if is only you and me, we should go to a private chat"

12:17 "Gremlin: what are you going to do to me Keef? ewe"

12:20 "KoGAYne: forget about it, I'm going to read or something"

12:21 "Gremlin: noooo, I was joking"

12:35 "Gremlin: Keef anwser me in the private chat >:D"

12:40 "Gremlin: ok I let you read alone 030"

He was really into the reading, plus he had muted his phone because he knows that Pidge will try to talk to him and he just din't want to at that moment, he wasn't angry at them, he just wanted some time for him.

 

*LANCE POV*

He was a bit better now thanks to his best friend, he had a viedocall with his family and told them the news about his condition, as always they where all suportive with him, and they told him that they will be back home tomorrow, so they will be there with him.

he looks at Hunk, it was about time to go to the chemotherapy, as always he was freaked out, it was the worts, makes him feel weak and want to puke, each sesion only leaves him with enouyhg streng to sleep, and so Coran enters to the room

-hello my boy- the man was smiling to him, wanting Lance to feel a bit more comfortable -are you ready?-

-to be honest....I'm not Coran..- he looks at the man, with fear in his eyes

-oh, don't worry...you know I could be with you, and your friend Hunk will also be there, you won't be alone my dear boy- he helps Lance to sit in the wheelchair and starts walking, Hunk goes with them 

-yes, you won't be alone budy...-

They go in silence the rest of the walk, letting Lance have his time to process what was going to happen, once they arrive Coran helps LAnce to get in the new bed and starts preparing all they need.

Some hour after that they are going back to the room with a half asleep Lance in the wheelchair, Hunk helped Coran get Lance back in his bed and then they let the cuban rest, as said before the chemotherapy leaves him exhausted.

He was dancing with a hot guy, a hot guy with black long hair and violet eyes, the other guy was pale, and was smiling, that guy was Keith, he was dancing with Keith, just the two in an empty room, dancing to a nonexistent music, he looks at the raven boy lips, and feel the urge to aproach them, and so he can see the other boy was doing the same, they were so close that....he waked up.

He was blushing remembering the dream, oh God it was so close, fuck, he was dreaming of kissing Keith, then he can hear a laugh, and looks at the side it was coming from, it was Hunk.

-Omg Lance, you should see your face-

-w...what's wrong with my face?-

-you are blushing, like a lot....what were you dreaming of??- the big guy smirks looking at his best friend, while he tryes to hide his face

-...i...it was nothing...-

-suuure...-

-I tell you, it was nothing, I...I can't even remember it- Lance looked away still embarrased

-ok ok, if you say so..- Hunk sighs and looks at him smiling -I'm glad that you didn't have a nightmare this time, it looked like you was enjoying the dream-

-y...yeah...I guess....I feel...ok?-

-that's really good Lance! is the firts time you don't feel sick after the chemo!- his friends smile was so big that Lance was starting to smile too

-yes, yes....I guess that's good- and then Hunk was hugging him, he stayed for a bit more with Lance and then he was gone, Lance understanded it, Hunk haves a family too, and other friends, plus he was going to class, he was busy, still he was glad his fried saved some time to be with him.

He takes his phone that was resting in the table and looks at the notification.

[12:40 24 new messages in .:The Gang:.]

15:42 "Loverboy: I can't belive that I wasn't here when Mullet started chatting"

15:44 "Mullet: omg Lance, could you please stop calling me that?"

15:44 "Loverboy: nope"

15:44 "EvilGremlin: Oooooh, so you come back if it is Lance..."

15:45 "EvilGremlin: interesting.....really interesting ewe"

15:46 "Loverboy: Owww, did you missed me Keith?"

15:47 "Mullet:...you know what? fuck you"

15:48 "Loverboy: D: noo don't go"

15:49 "EvilGremlin: too late, he's gone"

15:50 "Loverboy: fuck...well how was your day?"

15:51 "EvilGremlin: borring.."

15:52 "Loverboy: poor Evil Gremlin..."

15:53 "EvilGremlin:....you know...I hate you both, Keith and you"

15:53 "Sweetcookie: lets be friends you all"

15:55 "EvilGremlin: OMG Hunk you're back!"

15:56 "EvilGremlin: LETS TALK ABOUT ROBOTS!!"

15:47 "Loverboy: I'm out"

 

*KEITH POV*

He can hear his phone, telling him that he had a new notification, he was going to let it be but ends up looking at the phone to know what it was.

[15:56 34 new messages in .:The Gang:.//16:00 New message from TheTailor via private]

16:00 "TheTailor: hey Keith, can we talk?"

16:03 "Mullet: mmh, sure...what is it?"

16:04 "TheTailor: well...this is dificult for me to say..."

16:05 "TheTailor: I just hope you don't....think diferent of me now.."

16:06 "Mullet: mmh...you're kind of scaring me Lance..."

he was a bit scared now, what can it be that could change the way he sees Lance? omg, whas he going to say that he loves Keith, that will be awesome, that will be like the best thing Lance could ever tell him, but no, it can't be that, he was asuming Lance was gay, and by the way he talks about girls he clearly isn't, also he looked really hansome, he must be a hetero loverboy, that's what Pidge always call Lance, a loverboy.

Lance was taking his time and the negative thinking of Keith was not helping him, what if he wanted to say that he didn't like him, or worse that Lance hates him, maybe he had seen what hapended somehow and thinks he was crazy, or that he was only talking to him because Pidge told him, but he was sick of it and wanted to end it all.

And then it happened, Lance reply to the chat, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it or not, and at the end he decided to read it.

16:16 "TheTailor: ok, well here I come....you see, I...well, I usually don't like to talk about this....but well it wasn't fair that you don't know it, because Hunk knows and Pidge to....(not that I told them, they made Hunk told them) so, what I have to tell you...I well, I have lungs cancer and I'm in the hospital...so...surprise?....I know it seems bad but hey! I still alive...the photo I send you the other day is from a couple of moths ago, when I was feeling good, I had the cancer at that moment but it was better than now...I know is something important and that...but I didn't wanted you to talk to me because you feel pitty of me....so this is how I look now...and I hope we can still like we are.."

16:18 "TheTailor: **Image** "

Tears starts to fall from his eyes at reading that text, it wasn't what he thought, and to be honest....he would love it to be that he hates him, or that he just talked to Keith because Pidge told him to, this was...this was horrible, people die because of cancer, and that means that he really was that nice boy who keeps talking to him amd making feel good....he didn't want to let that sweet and handsome guy die.

He opens the photo caressing it a bit, he was a bit pale and haves bags under his eyes, plus all the hospital things that were atached to his body, this makes him sad, really sad, and makes him think that, if Lance trust him to tell him that, he should do the same, it was only fair.

16:20 "TheTailor: I know I look bad....but you can say something..."

16:22 "Mullet: no....you don't...Lance, listen I...I really don't know what to say"

16:22 "Mullet: but I wan't you to know that this only changes one thing...."

16:23 "Mullet: now I know that you must be a really strong person..."

16:34 "TheTailor:....omg Keith....you will make me cry.."

16:35 "Mullet: to be honest...I have to tell you something, that is dificult to me..."

16:36 "TheTailor: It's ok...you don't have to.."

16:37 "Mullet: no..I...I want to.."

16:43 "Mullet: I....I'm in a psychiatric hospital...because I had a really bad depression and I tried to kill myshelf...I...I know....it shounds like I'm stupid...and I was...but now I....I'm getting better..."

16:45 "TheTailor:...Keith, I...I didn't know....is it true that you are getting better?"

16:45 "Mullet: yes I...I want to live....now...I want to live and help you...have a better life..."

He was blushing, he can't belived it, he said it, not only what happened to him...he said that he cared about the tan boy

16:47 "TheTailor: ...I...I whould love it...."

16:48 "TheTailor: I think....I can say this now....I think...that I love you"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are enjoying this, even if is getting sadder, but the end was kind of cute x3


	7. The best day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I have been busy this days.  
> So Lance is gay for Keith and Keith is gay for Lance.  
> Lance family finally comes to see him and suport him in his next chemotherapy.  
> translation of Lance spanish at the end

*LANCE POV*

 

He was blushing a lot, looking at the screen of his phone, he can't belived he had just confesed to the raven boy, his heart beat was crazy now, and if he don't calm himdelf soon he will be surrounded by worried nurses and doctors, and it was the last thing he wanted now.

-vamos Lance...respira...sabes hacerlo...calmate- he talks to himself trying his best to steady his herat beat, but then his phone vibrates and he was a mess again.

-aaah, mierda....no debi decir nada...bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta- he takes his phone to see the new message, still nervous and don't knowing if he wanted to read it or not, but finally he decides to read it.

[16:53 2 New messages from Mullet]

16:50 "Mullet: I...you, you really mean it?"

16:51 "Mullet: ...you...you really love me?"

Lance was still blushing a lot looking at the messages

16:53 "TheTailor: I, yes...I really mean it.."

16:54 "Mullet: I thought you were hetero.."

16:54 "TheTailor: actually I'm bi..."

16:54: "TheTailor: aah...forget what I said.."

16:56 "Mullet: I don't want to forget it....because I feel the same Lance..."  
And like that Lance felt like he can die now, this mean that they can be together? because if they are both feeling the same what keeps them frm dating? aside of the hospital themes, but lest forget about that for a moment.

16:58 "TheTailor: this means....that we are together now?"

16:58 "Mullet: I would love it...."

17:02 "TheTailor: I...can't belive this...I'm so happy I could die now"

17:03 "Mullet: please don't, I want my boyfriend alive to meet him properly"

He can't help to laugh a little at that, smiling loviling to the screen of his phone

17:06 "TheTailor: I'll stay alive for you..."

17:07 "TheTailor: I have to see you in person...hug you and kiss you before I die.."

17:07 "TheTailor: and don't forget that I have to take you in a great date...omg I want to get out of here"

17:08 "Mullet: we'll have time to have a date, and a firts kiss, don't worry.."

17:08 "TheTailor: but I want it now...."

17:09 "Babe: we'll have it, firts you need to gain some stegth ok?"

17:09 "TheTailor: mmmh...ok, I'll get better soon"

They stayed talking for a long time now, Lance smile only growing each time Keith replys t his messages, he wanted so bad to be with him right now, to hug him close and kiss his lips, to caress his cheek and just cudle with the Korean, the hours passes like that and he can hear a nock in the door, he tells Keith that he have to go and looks at the door

-come in...- the door opens to reveal his family, and then this day was oficially the best of his life, they were back and now he can't be more happy.

 

*KEITH POV*

 

Even now that they had been talking about this for hour he can't belive that they are actually together...it seemed so...subreal, Lance was not only a really nice and handosme guy, it was a nice and handsome guy who loves him, this was a really nice day, the only thing left for him is that they let him go outside so he can touch his boyfriend, actually speak to him...and more important, that he can be a support for him.

There's a nock on his door and Keith looks at it, Allura came in with a big smile in her face

-I hope you look at me like this because you have good news that I actually like...- he raise a eyebrown looking at her, she just nods at him before star speaking

-you are progresing really good, so good that maybe you can go back home in a few days if you continues like this...-

-..are....are you been serious?-

-yes! I already told your brother, you still have to come to group therapy, but you can start doing a normal live again-

-I....I can belibe it....this is....-

-great, right?!-

-yes!...omg I'll go to Shiro weding...I'll meet Lance!-

Allura smiles looking at him

-I'll prepare everything for you so you can go in two days...but you have to continue getting better-

-I will.....belibe me Allura...I will-

-you know I belibe in you Keith- She smiles one last time and goes away closing the door, Keith takes his phone smiling at it, there's nothing that can ruin this day, he was going to text his brother but decided to better call him, he needed totell him the news, even if he kow that Shiro already knows

-Keith, is really strange to see you calling-

-I know...but I'm so happy now...Allura told me that I'll be back home in two days-

-She told you now?...Keith, I'm so proud of you....-

-thanks...-

-we have all ready for you...can't wait to have you in home...you are a strong kid-

-Shiro I'm not a kid anymore-

-for my you are...-

-whatever dad- he laughs a little -thanks for supporting me all this time Shiro...-

-you know I'll always be with you...-

-yeah....see you n a couple of days-

-sure Keith...-

He smiles and decided to text Pidge and Lance, they have to know the news, firts Lance, even if he will take his time to awnser, it doesn't matter, he had to be the next one to know this, so he opens the chat with him, he have to change his name, now TheTailor doesn't feel right

[21:17 Babe to Handsome <3 via private]

21:17 "Babe: I have really great news, Allura said that in 2 days I can go home! so I'll be able to visit you soon <3"

[21:21 KoGAYne to Gremlin via private]

21:21 "KoGAYne: guess who is coming back home"

21:24 "Gremlin: I guess is not an army of cute robots right?"

21:25 "KoGAYne: how do you manage to be such an asshole all the time P?"

21:25 "Gremlin: I work hard on that"

21:27 "KoGAYne: I can see it"

21:28 "Gremlin: ;)"

21:28 "Gremlin: ok, now seriously, you are going out?"

21:30 "KoGAYne: you don't deserve to know it, but yes, in 2 days"

21:32 "KoGAYne: Allura says that I'm good enought to go back home with Shiro and Adam"

21:33 "Gremlin: we have to make a party"

21:34 "Gremlin: we can wacht some shitty movies like in the old times"

21:34 "KoGAYne: I'm waiting for it"

 

*LANCE POV*

 

His family was going to sleep, because Lance didn't allow them to stay there, he wanted them to rest good and to be honest, he hospital sofa wasn't the best place to do so, once they were gone he takes his phone, to see he had a notification from Keith, soon his smiles growns blushing a bit and opens the notification

21:17 "Babe: I have really great news, Allura said that in 2 days I can go home! so I'll be able to visit you soon <3"

22:00 "Handsome<3: OMG, is that true?!!"

22:04 "Babe: yep :)"

22:05 "Babe: and the firts place I'm going is to the hospital"

22:06 "Handsome<3: AKsdfgsdGJfghfKHGFJgchghjlAGSDKLdjgldb"

22:07 "Babe: Omg Lance, are you ok? xD"

22:10 "Handsome<3: sorry, just thinking of having you here..."

22:11 "Handsome<3: IDK if I'll survive that"

22:12 "Babe: I hope you do, hahaha"

22:13 "Handsome<3: I can't wait to see you in person..."

22:14 "Babe: I feel the same..."

22:15 "Handsome<3: I should leave now...tomorrow I have chemoteraphy..."

22:17 "Babe:...rest, you'll need it...I hope I can be with you tomorrow..."

22:20 "Handsome<3: Thanks...<3"

He let his phone rest on the table and gets comfortable to sleep with a big smile in his face, today he will be able to habe sweetdreams, maybe he will have that cute dream dancing with Keith againg...he really wish that one comes true soon.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

He was wearing a fancy suit, there was a lot of people that he didn't reconice, all wearing fancy clothes, then he can see a small person that he reconiced...it was Pidge...next to them was Hunk and a guy that was like an olther Pidge, but then his eyes meet with the ones he love the most, Keith, he was gorgeous in his suit.

Soon they were dancing together to a slow song, they were so close, this was like the world stoped and it was just they two, dancing together, blushing and smiling so deep in love with the other, nothing more matters in that moment, then they where looking at eachother in the eyes, starting to close the distance, wanting to share a kiss.

They were almos kissing and...

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

Lance woke up sudently, feeling the urge to take some air, he wasn't able to breath and he was starting to panic because of that, it was too early yet so his family wasn't there. 

He was alone, and he wasn't able to find the button to call the nurse, the seconds started to seem minutes since he wasn't able to catch a breath, his vision was starting to fade away, dark point starting to apear everywhere

-a...a...ayuda......n...n...no...pue..do....- 

he finaly reach the button and press it desesperate to have some help, he was dying, he didn't wanted to die, he still have so mucht to do.

He wanted to see his nieces and nephews grown up.

He wanted to see his siblings getting married.

He wanted to finish a career.

He wanted to hang out with the gang.

He wanted to see Keith.

He wanted to touch Keith.

He wanted to kiss Keith.

Why does this have to end this way for him, it wasn't fair, he wasn't able to hold on for mucht more, the lack of oxigen was starting to be a really bad problem, and his eyes were giving up, the world was going black and the sound was going away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vamos Lance...respira...sabes hacerlo...calmate -> come on Lance...breath...you know how to do it....calm down  
> aaah, mierda....no debi decir nada...bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta -> aaah, shit...I shoudn't said nothing...well, what's done, is done  
> a...a...ayuda......n...n...no...pue..do.... -> h...h...help.....I...I...ca....n't...  
> I know I'll go to hell for ending this chapter like this...but don't worry, Lance isn't dead....not yet...


	8. Stay alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for more of this? cause I'm not  
> Keiths goes back home and like he said the firts thing he does is go to the hospital to see Lance

*KEITH POV*

The next two days passed in a rush, he had so much to do that he wasn't able to talk on his phone at all, but he know that Lance will understand, because ha had told the other bo he was going to be busy and won't pay any attention to his phone.

It was finaly the moment he was waiting for, he had all his clothes packed with his laptop and all, waiting for his brother an Adam to show so they can go back home.

-I'm so happy for you Keith- Allura was by his side, waiting

-thanks for your help Allura...-

-It was nothing...I was doig my job-

-I know....but I also know that I was a dificult one-

-and yet you are going back home, still don't forget to come back for therapy...or we'll have to take you back in here-

-don't worry...I won't forget- he smiles slightly to her.

Some minutes after, Adam and Shiro arrive and help KEith with all, leaving with him once they have said their goodbyes to Allura and the doctors there.

Even if he had insisted to go to the hospital firts, Shiro managed to conviced him to have som food, he didn't have breakfast that morning because he was really excited, like a little kid who was about to go to disneyland.

-So, may I ask why you want so badly to go to the hospital?- it was Adam who asked while they were wayting to get served, Keith blushed a bit and looked away

-well...I just want to see a friend ok?-

-omg, he blushed, did you see that Takashi?-

-omg Keith, who is that friend..- Shiro smirked at him, what made Keith blush even more

-he's no one ok?-

-yeah...suuuure, and your brother and I are just friends- Shiro laughs a little looking at his brother, who was trying to hide himself behind the menu

-ok ok, you win!......I....well, he's Lance and we are dating ok?-

-wait...you have a boyfriend and I didn't know?- Shiro used his dad tone this time

-well...we started dating like....four days ago-

-oow, and may I ask why is he at the hospital? he had an accident or something?- Adam asked looking at him 

-aahm...no, I don't know if he will like me to tell it..sorry-

-oh...ok? guess he'll tell us someday- Shiro looked at him, with worry in his eyes, the food was already on the table, so they started eating, Keith in a bit of a hurry, with aal they had to prepare last night he forgot about charge his phote, so he wasn't able to talk to Lance to tell him he was coming, neither he can talk to Hunk or Pidge, ho he decided that it will be like a surprise for Lance, he know the hospital his boyfriend was, he just needed to ask to the nurse for the room.

Shiro and Adam insied on going with him to see Lance, but he manage to convince them to go back home, he was getting really nervous now, this was going to be the firts time he sees his beloved in person, he would be able to touch him, to talk to him face to face...even to kiss him.

He asked one of the nurses about the room where Lance was, he was so glad he knew his surname, because there was like other two Lances in the hospital and he surely didn't whant to enter to the wrong room.

He was now standing in front of the room, looking at it, it was like his full body was freezed in place, it toke him a couple of minutes, but finally he opens the door after nocking it, with a little smile, and then he saw it.

He saw other four persons in the room, they all looked like Lance, so they must be his family, and in the bed it was him, Lance seemed to be sleeping, but he had more machines atached to him that in the photo he send to Keith, he had a breathing tube and he really wasn't looking good, he was paler, dark bag under his eyes.

Then he realised that the others were looking at him

-Hello...mmh...are you a friend of Lance?-

-...I....I...yes....- he didn't noticed that he was crying until the girl who spoked to him was hugging him

-thank you for coming...he will stay like this....for a least one more day- she looks now at the sleeping boy

-what.....what happened?...-

-he wasn't able to breath...but now he's ok....he just needed some time to rest-

-...I...understand....-

-oh, yes...my name is Veronica, I'm Lances big sister..they are our fathers and he is Marco, our brother-

-I'm....Keith...nice to meet you- sudently a smiles growns in her face

-omg you're Keith?- Marco looks at them at hearing the name

-ooh, so you are the one who stole my little bro heart- and now Keith was blushing again, so yes. looks like Lance had his family informed about them 

-I...I well...- 

-thanks for giving back some hope to our Lance, we know he's a strong kid...but lately he was stoping the fight- now it was Lance mom who spoke with a little smile

-I really didn't...-

-belive us...you did help him a lot- now it was the father, no doubt Lance was that kind and understanding, his family was just adorable, Keith decided to stay in the room talking with his boyfriend family, he was now siting next to the cuban, caressing his hand, this wasn't what he had planed, but at the end he liked it.

He said his goodbyes to the family and promised that he'll be back tomorrow, now going back home, with a lot to think of.

*LANCE POV*

Everything was black and silence, and then he started to hear voices, they were screaming his name, come back? where did he go?, Lance stay with us?...again? he didn't go nowhere, breath....yeah that one, breath...he can't breath..why he can't breath? well guess it doesn't matter anymore, he was going to die sooner or later, but no...he didn't want to die, he have things he want to do, he wasn't able to go out of the darkness but he sudently was able to breath, did that means that he won the fight? who knows...

Some time after he can hear more voices again, but this time he knows them, it was his family, this make him feel warm, his family was there, but again...where was he?

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

He was in that scenario again.

The same fancy clothes, everynoe wearing them, even people he didn't know wearing them, they looked happy, having some fun, well he also was enjoying watever this was.

But this time hey didn't star dancing, they were eating, looking at it close, this looked like a weding, but who was getting married? was him getting married? no...he was really young for that, but once again, he might not live for very long so maybe it was his weding.

Then the tables were gone and he was looking at keith, who was smiling at him.

-may I have this dance?- it was the firts time he spoke to him...right, like in person, who knows, he was really confused right now, he just smiled back and started dancing with his boyfriend.

But then he stopped, his throat starting to hurt, like they were pulling something from it.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

He woke up coughing and confused, where was him...oh right, at the hospital, he looks at the doctor who was cheking him, he could see coran next to him, and someone was taking his had.

He looks now at the other specting it to be his mom or Hunk, even maybe Veronica, but it was none of them, it was a really cute and may I say hot guy, with pale skin and black hair stiled in a mullet, who had the most beautifull purple eyes he had ever seen.

-am I...still dreaming?- his voice was a little raw, he can see the mullet guy smiling at him, with tears starting to apear in his eyes

-no sharpshooter....you're awake...-

-...Keith?-

-that's my name...- Keith was smiling at him

-...I'm....seriously, I'm not dreaming?- the korean just laughs a little and nods, caressing Lance face

-yeah...you aren't dreaming Lance...you are awake, I'm with you....and I'll stay by your side..- tears were apearing now on Lance eyes looking at Keith

-you...you really came here...-

-of course I did...how would I be able to do this if I don't?- and then Keith was kissing Lance, this was way better that any dream, this was really true, because each time that they were about to kiss he always wakes up, but not this time, this time Keith was there, keith was kissing him, and Lance was crying, and for the firts time in forever, he was crying of happyness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, at the end this one was sweet and happy, see? I can make them happy.... I think we are getting to the end, maybe 2 more chapters


	9. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end, I know I said that maybe there were 2 more chapters, but it came all to me in only one so..enjoy.  
> Keith wants to take Lance to Shiros wedding

*KEITH POV*

Since that day he haves a new routine, now during the week he will go to class, like any other teen, on mondays and fridays he will go to therapy so they let him stay in his house with his brother and his fiance, usually when he's done with the classes he goes to the hospital to see his boyfriend, with the hopes that one day they will tell him Lance was getting better, that he'll be able to go back home soon.

But it never was like that, Lance was still on that bed, looking paler each day, it was really hard for him to stay strong in front of him, but he haves to, Lance needed him more than ever.

Shiro and Adams wedding was going to be in two weeks and he had been arguing with the doctors so they let him bring his boyfriend to the wedding, he knows it wasn't the best idea, but he also know that Lance would love to be there.

 

-Hi Lance...- smiles entering on the room as always, today the cuban was alone and he looked a bit sad, just a look at Lance and keith could tell that he had beeing crying

-ah! Keith...hey- the cuban smiles a little trying to hide the tears from his boyfriend

-what's wrong?....why are you crying Lance?- aproach to the other boy, worried

-w...what?...I...I wasn't crying...-

-Lance...you don't have o hide it from me...- he caress him still worried

-I...I....- he hugs Keith starting to cry again, at this point Keith didn't know what to do, why was he so sad now? Did the doctors told him that there's no way he's going to the wedding?.

Maybe it was that, Lance really wanted to go, and Keith understand that it was upseting for the cuban that they didn't let him go, he was the firts one who wanted him to go 

-sshh...is ok Lance...-

-n...no...is...is not ok Keith..-

-I've done everything I could so they let you go...if they don't...i...it's ok, we can go together to another wedding....there will be more-

-...not for me...-

For a second he felt frozen in place what his boyfriend said, he know the meaning of that, but he didn't want to belibe it

-.....what....what are you saying?-

-Keith....I....there's no hope for me....they can't do more for me....- Lance sobs looking down -the chemoteraphy is not working as they need....I'm.....I'm dying-

It was then when his world colapsed, this can't be true, this must be a really bad nightmare, Lance can't die....not so soon, they have to go to so many dates, they have to do so many things together, he was hoping on living just the two of them in  a house with a garden, it was one of their dreams, usually during Keith visits to the hospitl they talk about their future, the house, the names of the two cats they will adopt, but now that future won't happen, because Lance won't be able to be in it.

Keith just huged him really close crying too, why everyone that he loved must leave him? They stay like that for some minutes until they both stopped crying and were just hugging eachother

-...do you know...how long?-

-n...no....no more than a couple of moths if I'm lucky...-

-I...I see....you will go to my brother wedding...we will dance like in our dreams..- Lance smiled softly at that

-I would really love it...by the way....don't tell Hunk or Pidge-

-Lance....the have o know...-

-I don't want them to treat me diferent because now I'm really dying...-

-but Lance...-

-please....do it for me....-

Keith sighs at his boyfriends request, he would feel bad to hide that information to their friends, but he understands why Lance wanted to keep the secret.

-ok...I won't tell them-

-thanks keith-

*LANCE POV*

It was a dificult task, but they convinced the doctors to let Lance go to the wedding, his mother have brought him a nice suit to wear that day, it dosen't mather nything more that the celebration, the night before he had it hard to fall asleep, but he manage to have some rest, he had to look his best to this day.

It was four o clock in the evening and he was already dressed, even wearing some makeup, he didn't want to look like a living dead, there was a knock on the door 

-come in-

It was Keith, and wow, he really looks handsome in that suit, a little blush was now on Lances face, Keith had his hair in a small ponytail and God, it looked really hot on him, if he only had know before, and was he blushing? why was Keith blushing? Yeah, he did make sure that he was looking good, nut it wasn't as good as to blush for it...

-you look...gorgeous Lance-

-omg keith....you know that is not true-

-no, no....you realy look good, belibe me...-

-well...if you say so....shall we go?-

Keith nodded and helped Lance get in the Wheelchair, the doctors and nurses insited that it whould be better if he walk the less posible, they go to the car, an once in there Keith helped Lance to get into the car, during the ride they were just holding hands sitting close to the other.

The ceremony was really wonderfull, and it made Lance tear a bit, even if he didn't know that much Shiro or Adam, but they looked so happy together, and he really wish it was him and Keith the ones who were about to sped their lifes together, then Keith stand up to read his speech.

-well, I'm Keith....and I'm not really the kind of person who enjoy speaking in public, but I'm Shiros brother, and not only that. I'm the bestman....so I guess I have to do it- the people who where now listening to the korean laughed a bit because of that -Shiro, you are someone really important to me, and you were always there to suport me when I needed you the most, things have been dificult for us, but still here we are, you're getting married to a wonderfull man and I'm speaking more that two words in frot of a lot of people...- you could see Shiro and Adam smiling, some tears falling from shiros eyes, and lance wasn't less, Keith was so amazing -...patience yields focus, I'll never forget that brother...and please, take a good care of Adam, he deserves the best- they started clapping but Keith started speaking againg -before I finish....there's a last thing I want...no...I need too say...and is to another important person for me....who is sitting with you all...- Lance looked at Keith blushing a bit because now Adam, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were looking at him, and because of that the rest of the people there were too -Lance McClain...you gave me the best days in my life....and I know we don't know eachother too well yet...and I know is too soon and we are really young to do it but I also know you don't have mucht more time so...I have already spoked this with your family and...Lance McClain....will you marry me?- Lance covered his mouth with his hands, tears falling from his eyes, he wasn't able to speak so he just nodded.

Everyone clapped at them, and Keith went back to him, giving Lance the ring

-Keith...y...y...you shuldn't...-

-I wanted...- he kissed Lance, who kissed him back, this was really the best day in his life, even if they weren't able to marry because Lance will die before beeing legaly an adult

-lest go inside to eat..- Keith smiled pushing the wheelchair to the table, and of couse they where whit the happy couple

-congrats Keith, Lance...I still think is pretty soon but Keith inisted that he had to do it today- Hunk said giving a hug to the boys

-and I thought that Keef would say "thanks" and go back to his seat- Pidge laughed

-oooh, come on P, I'm not that bad speaking..-

-nope, you were worse....love is scary, look what have it done to you- they laugh again, still teasin their bestfriend 

Not much long after Shiro and Adam came into the room and everyone started eating, Lance didn't eat too much, he wasn't hungry, and actually he was starting to feel very tired, but decided to hide it, he wanted to stay until the very end of it.

Once they all finished eating, the music star and they all watched at the couple doing their firts dance, once they were done Keith aproached Lance, and Lance remembered his dream, this was his dream, the people he didn't know getting married, and Keith with all their friends in fancy clothes

-shall we dance?-

-I've been waiting for this...-

Keith helped Lance to stand up and they both start dancing, smiling

-I dreamed with thi for so long...-

-..me too Lance...-

They look at eachother in the eyes, still dancing and start getting their lips closer and closer until they were kissing, it was like the word have stopped and it was just the two of them.

They continued dancing, but soon Keith could feel something was wrong, Lance was starting to get loose, and he had to hold him to prevent the other boy to fall

-Lance?...are you feeling ok?-

-....Keith...lo siento.....- Lances eyes were closed

-Lance....you're scaring me...-

-Keith...I...don't feel...-

-we are going back to the hospital-

-I don't think.....I will make it...-

Keith bites his own lip and decides to carry Lance bridal stile so he can run with the other boy, he wasn't letting him die, not now...not today, like that he just started running, going out of the place to the hospital, he will make it on time, he have to make it on time

-Keith...te...quiero-

-ss..sssh..L..Lance please don't talk...you will make it..-

-I won't...please....Keith...l...let me kiss you...one last time...-

Keith was crying, he hated that, he wanted him to be happy, today was a special day, he had to be happy

-d...don't cry....please....l...let me....see your smile...one last lime-

Keith stopped for a moment, he had to cross the road, he looks at Lance, who was smiling at him

-p....please....-

Keith smiled at him, kissing him, it was the sweetest kiss they have sared

-but just so you know it....this won't be the last one...you'll make it...-

Lance smiled softly at that

-....I...h...hope so...-

It was dificult for him to stay awake at this point, and some minutes after he fell into the darkness

*KEITH POV*

He made it, he was able to bring Lance to the hospital while he was still breathing, the doctors maked him wait for some hours, the worse hours of his life, during that time Lance family, Hunk and Pidge went to the hopital to see how was Lance, just to the doctors tell them he was in a coma, and he probably won't wake up from it.

Lance stayed in that coma for a week, and then he passed away, that was the worse day ever, Lance was truly gone, Lance family went back to cuba after that, they incinerated him, and let Keith have part of the ashes, because Lance would liked it.

As the time passed, it started to hurt less, Keith was able to continue his life, he was now finishing his studys in college, stayed been friends with Hunk and Pidge, and startd living alone in a small house, he haves two cats, one name red, the other one blue, just as Lance wanted.

Yeah, life wasn't easy, and sometime it wasn't fair, but he'll continue living for Lance, with a smile in his face, just like the cuban would liked it, and one day, when he have done all the things Lance couln't do because of his disease, they will reunite in the afterlife, and will be able to be together once again, this time for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this maybe have a happy ending, but I was feeling more for a sad one  
> sorry not sorry  
> ....Keith...lo siento.....->....Keith...I'm sorry.....  
> Keith...te...quiero->Keith...I...love you  
> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and Coments gave me lifetime (?)  
> I know is short, sorry for that, I'll try to make the chapters longer


End file.
